Portraits of Life - RajVi One shots
by fancy pari
Summary: A collection One shots of Rajat and Purvi.


**Night, Rajat and Purvi house..**

Rajat is working away on his laptop, in between talking on his phone with his overseas team. Its almost 2'o'clock at night. His wife Purvi appears in the drawing room.

 **Purvi:** Rajattt…raat ke 2 baj rahe hai…tum soye nahi?

 **Rajat (typing away):** uhm hmm…bas 10 min aur…yes…yes John…just working on that..give me 10 mins..he is talking on phone.

Purvi wants to talk with him, he looks busy. She picks up a magazine that's kept on the table

 **Rajat :** Tum kyun jaag rahi ho?...neend nahi aa rahi hai kya?

 **Purvi (keeping the magazine back):** kaise so sakti hoon main? Itni tension ho rahi hai mujhe..tumhe koi tension nahi hai kya?

 **Rajat:** Tension? Kiss baat ki tension?

 **Purvi (scared look):** Rajatttt..tum bhool gaye..kal subah hamara appointment hai doctor ke paaas..

 **Rajat:** ohhh haaan…yes…toh usme darne ki kya baat hai…8 mahine se yehi chal raha hai..ab toh tumhe aadat daalni hogi iss sab ki…

 **Purvi :** you are so insensitive…kitna dard hota hai..tumhe kya maloom…tumhe thodi injection lagne waala hai..she sulks..

 **Rajat:** oh come on Purvi…tum 30 saal ki ho…30 saal ki..bachi nahi rahi tum…

 **Purvi (snaps):** I am 29…mind you…

 **Rajat:** ok ok…agle mahine toh ho jaoogi naa 30 ki…he smiles…anyways…main keh raha tha…please har baar yeh emotional drama mat karo….grow up…he shakes her shoulders..

 **Purvi (removes hands):** Tum bahut badal gaye ho…tumhe meri koi fikar nahi hai naa..jaooo apne laptop ke paas jaao..she shuts his laptop by force..

 **15 min later**

Rajat steps into their bedroom. Purvi senses the door opening, their eyes meet, Purvi turns her body and pretends to sleep. Rajat smiles at this silent protest by his pyaari 'biwi' as he likes to call her. He takes the blanket and lies down next to her hugging her and places a kiss behind her ears.

 **Rajat:** gussa ho 'biwi' mujhse..I am sorry…bahut kaam tha aaj..

 **Purvi (tears):** Tumhe kab kaam nahi hota hai…aur main gussa nahi hoon…goodnight..

 **Rajat (nuzzles her back with her nose):** achaaa…toh phir mujhe aise kyun goodnight bol rahi ho…itna rukhaa sukhaaa…aeee biwiiiiii…meri pyaari biwi…maan jaooo biwiiii….he tries to pataoo her. She cannot help but smile and turns to him.

 **Purvi (worry):** Rajat…kal sab theekh hoga naa?

 **Rajat (hugging her):** Yes baba…pichle mahine ki tarah iss mahine bhi sab theekh hoga…chalo..so jaooo..kal subah jaldi uthna hai naa…

 **Next day morning, breakfast table**

 **Rajat:** Purvi…kab se dekh raha hoon…naashta thanda ho gaya hai…he finishes his breakfast and gets up

 **Purvi (angry):** tumhe bhookh kaise lag rahi hai…mujhe toh tension ki wajah se khaaya bhi nahi jaa raha ..tum kitne insensitive ho..

 **Rajat (smiling):** kal raat se 10 baar sunn chuka hoo yeh word – "Insensitive"..come on..we are getting late..

Purvi gets up and soon they are on their way to the clinic.

Rajat is driving the car and glances sideways at Purvi. She appears tense and is almost teary eyed.

 **Rajat (laughing):** biwiiii …tum Cid main itne bade bade cases solve karte ho… criminals ko handle kar lete ho, ek injection se darr rahi ho?..itni darpok ho tum..i swear..

 **Purvi (yelling):** Haan..hoon main darpok…nahi hai mujhme himmat..tumhe kya? Tumhare paas toh dil hi nahi hai..din bhar bas office, office, laptop, calls, meetings…in sabse fursat mile toh apne biwi ke baare me sochoge naa..uski takleef ke baare me sochoge naa…yeh sab mujhe akele hi jhelna padta hai…sach hi kehte hai…shaadi ke baad sab badal jaata hai… she wipes her tears.

Rajat rolls his eyes and stops the car

 **Rajat:** ho gaya..ab chalo…clinic aa gaya hai..

Purvi looks outside at the clinic. She steps down with great fear. She looks at Rajat, he coolly walks ahead and confirms their appointment and waits. Purvi comes and sits next to him. She looks around. There are other people present too –another couple. She watches as the wife is waiting anxiously and the husband holds her hand, comforting her. She looks at her husband; he is busy checking his emails on the phone.

 **Purvi (angry, muttering):** Yahan bhi office ka kaam..kabhi kabhi toh mujhe shaq hota hai..kahin koi doosra chakkar toh nahi..

 **Rajat (checking his mobile):** ek biwi hi bhaari pad rahi hai..doosra chakkar chalaane ki himmat nahi hai mujhme…he looks at her sideways. Before Purvi can reply, the nurse calls them.

 **Nurse:** Mr Rajat Kumar…you can go in…

Purvi gets up to go inside, Rajat is still typing away on his mobile.

 **Rajat:** tum jaooo…main just aata hoon…he takes his phone to talk outside.

Purvi feels afraid, nervous but steps inside the doctor's cabin.

 **Doctor:** Oh Hello Mrs Kumar..how are you doing today? Sit..sit….So let's start by taking the temperature.

Purvi nods weakly and watches as the doctor takes the thermometer. Purvi is very afraid of clinics and doctors. She feels small beads of sweat on her forehead. The doctor smiles and Purvi tries to look at the temperature.

 **Purvi (nervous):** How much is it doctor? Fever toh nahi hai naa? She asks with great concern.

 **Doctor (smile):** Its normal…good…Purvi manages a small smile

 **Doctor:** any stomach ache or other problem? The doctor asks while checking.

 **Purvi:** No..No..everything is fine till now.

 **Doctor:** Good….nurse…injection laana..

Purvi feels the same fear as she does everytime. She looks around for help, Rajat is still outside. She watches with horror as the nurse picks the syringe and dabs into a small bottle.

 **Purvi (afraid):** Nurse…yeh suii pichli baar se bhi badi hai kya? Zyaada dard hoga kya?

 **Nurse:** Relax Mrs Kumar…it doesn't make any difference..aap zara yeh sleeve upar kijiye..Purvi reluctantly makes the sleeve upwards.

Purvi looks out again at the door. Rajat has not yet come in.

 **Purvi (angry, in mind):** meri jaan nikli jaa rahi hai aur yeh Rajat…jitni baar boloon utna kam hai..how can you be so insensitive…..she feels tears in her eyes as the doctor approaches her, the nurse has handed the syringe to him.

 **Doctor:** relax Mrs Kumar..just a minute…everything will be fine..Nurse…help me here..

Purvi's heart is in her mouth as the nurse approaches nearer. She shuts her eyes tight as the injection appears closer. She will now cry any moment !

 **Rajat:** relax..Purvi…main aa gaya…

Purvi opens her eyes and looks up, he is here..she feels so happy….he is here..he cares….She holds his arm tight and shuts her eyes again. The needle pricks the skin and a loud and painful cry is heard in the room…..

Tears flow out of Purvi's eyes, she feels an arm around her that's warm and consoling. She holds Rajat and cries.

 **Rajat (consoling):** bass…basss..biwi..dekho ho gaya…aankhen kholo toh…

Purvi opens her eyes and watches as Rajat gently cradles their 8 month old daughter (Nainika) in his arms. She has just been injected her vaccine and has started her first round of crying. Purvi feels the pain of her baby, she doesn't stop her tears. She is smiling slightly as she watches her 'Insensitive' husband Rajat gently cradling the baby in his arms and whispering words of consolation in an effort to quieten her down.

 **Rajat:** Oooo…Oooo….shhhhh….nainuuuuu (short for nainika)…..Papa ki princess please chup ho jaoo…dekho you are a brave girl..hai naa..yeh toh choti suii hai…tum CID inspector Purvi ki beti ho…tumhari mamma gundon ko dishoom dishoom karti hai…lekin ek aasoo nahi roti…lekin jab jab uski laadli nainuu ko doctor uncle injection lagate hai naa…tab yeh brave mamma..darpok mamma ban jaati hai..dekho..abhi bhi ro rahi hai…

Purvi wipes her tears and hugs her husband and smiles at him. The doctor hands Nainu's vaccination card to Rajat. He handles all that and collects the baby's bag and walks to the door. Purvi follows him empty handed. Nainika has stopped crying and is drowsy now.

 **Driving back in car**

Nainika is now sleeping in Purvi's arms. Rajat drives on and glances at Purvi.

 **Rajat:** are you okay biwi?

 **Purvi:** hmm..Thanks Rajat..she places a hand on his hand. He grips her hand and smiles.

 **Rajat:** acha ab apna upwaas todd doo…peeche bag me sandwich rakha hai..khaa loo..

Purvi smiles and takes out the sandwich from the bag. She realizes he must have brought it from the sandwich shop next to the clinic when she had thought he was talking on phone and has left them all alone.

 **Purvi (after eating):** sorry Rajat..

 **Rajat (smile):** Kisliye biwi?

 **Purvi:** Maine tumhe insensitive kaha..you are so sweet..and I feel now I am so insensitive….main tumhe phir se samajh nahi paayi…I am such a fool…she starts sniffling. He takes out his handkerchief and gives it to her.

 **Rajat:** arre..yeh kya? Meri Inspector biwi…..aise choti choti baaton pe roti ho? Tum insensitive nahi ho…tum bahut strong ho…tum ek maa ho…yeh sab tumhara pyaar hai Nainuu ke liye…tumhe nainuu ka dard apna lagta hai….come one cheer up! acha..apna make up theekh karo…tumhara bureau aa gaya hai….

 **Purvi:** Bureau?…magar Nainuuu?….usse toh injection laga hai naa..woh bahut royegi…

 **Rajat:** Purviii..tum Nainuuu ki fikar mat karo…main hoon naa…aaj maine chutti li hai…

 **Purvi (surprise):** Chutti? Aur tumne? She realizes something…toh isliye kal itni raat tak tum kaam kar rahe the? Aur main samajh rahi thi tum mujhe avoid kar rahe the…kitni buddhu ho main…

 **Rajat:** jab tum apna kaam aur ghar dono sambhaal sakti ho..toh kya main itna bhi nahi kar sakta…tumhara kaam bhi important hai Purvi…befikar hoke jaooo.. ab tum Nainuu ki mummy nahi…Inspector Purvi ho...

She smiles and walks towards the bureau. She runs back to him. He is putting his seat belt again and is surprised when he feels a wet kiss on his cheek.

 **Purvi (smile):** I love you..hubby…

 **Rajat (smile):** Love you too…biwii…oops..sorry…Inspector biwi…he smiles and winks at her..

 **Just a small OS that came to my mind.. Happy Father's day to all...let me know..if you guys like it..I can then add more one shots in this.. as a continuation..**


End file.
